Well, That Didn't Last Long.
Well, That Didn't Last Long. is the 10th season 1 episode of Back To Squidville. It released September 14th, 2019. Cast *Squidward *Tom *Nerdsquid Plot Squidward is elected president. Transcript The episode begins with Squidward and Nerdsquid at 2 separate podiums. "I'm perch perkins and I welcome you all to the final 2019 Bikini Bottom debate! After this the voting process will begin to elect a president for Bikini Bottom," says Perch. "Now, I will ask you two some questions. Now, what is your stance on illegal immigration?" "I say the immigrants dont deserve basic human rights. If they come here illegaly, fuck them! Separate them from their families! Make them suffer," shouts NerdSquid. "I say immigrants should at least serve some prison time if they come here illegally," Squidward calmly states. "They don't deserve to be treated as humans," NerdSquid says, "That's why I support ICE 100%." "ICE are fascist," says Squidward. "We've got a heated debate here, folks. Now onto the next question. What is your stance on the economic problems that running president Bernie Flounder has brought up," asks Perch. "I gotta reason with ya, Perch," Nerdsquid begins, "his economic stances are purely insane. Why the fuck should a worker at the Krusty Krab get as much money as a disease scientist?" "They should get enough money to sustain their lives," Squidward says. "If they don't contribute to society, they don't deserve pay. Think about it, folks. Why would someone with a degree in a useless subject get paid? Its nuts," says Nerdsquid. "It's still a degree," Squidward begins, "Degrees deserve pay." "Yes, but it doesn't contribute shit," says NerdSquid. "That doesnt fucking matter bitch," says Squidward. "Typical libtard," says Nerdsquid. "Why you-" Squidward begins, until Perch interrupts him. "That'll be it for tonight, folks. Thank you for coming!" "But that was really short," Squidward says. "The writer is a fucking lazy piece of shit," says Perch. Cut to Squidward walking out the debate room thing and Nerdsquid approaches him and says "You don't have a chance, you dirty liberal scum." "We'll see about that, conservative scum," says Squidward. The 2 walk off eyeballing eachother until Nerdsquid walks right into a pole and runs off. "Idiot," says Squidward. (Election night) Cut to Squidward at his home watching the tv. Squidward's house is filled with "Squidward 2019" decorations. Tom walks in and asks "how are you doing in the popular vote?" "The popular vote doesn't fucking matter," says Squidward, "the electoral college does. If I were president I would abolish that fucking piece of shit system." "Looks like you're doing fine," says Tom, pointing to the TV. "Annnnd Nerdsquid wins the popular vote," Perch announces on the TV. "Yikes," screams Tom, but Squidward just states, "popular vote doesn't mean shit. The electoral college is where the money's at." On the TV, it shows that Nerdsquid is beating Squidward in the electoral college by 37 to 20. "This looks bad," says Tom, but Squidward says, "oh, shut up, there's always a chance I could win. Maybe the Russians will hack the election like they did during the last one." (2 hours later timecard) Cut to Squidward and Tom anxiously watching the TV. Squidward currently has the lead in the vote. "Looks like this well be really close, folks," Perch states, "we just need the deciding vote of 1 more state to determine who will be the president elect." Squidward and Tom lean forward in anticipation as the last state starts to change color. The color it changes to is blue, and Squidward is the president elect. Squidward shouts "HELL FUCKING YES! FUCK YOU, NERDSQUID! FUCK YOU, CONSERVATISM! FUCK YOU, NAZIS! FUCK YOU, THOSE DEAD HOOKERS IN MY ATTIC," and Tom says "wait what?" "AAAAND IT LOOKS LIKE SQUIDWARD IS THE PRESIDENT ELECT," announces Perch. Cut to Nerdsquid throwing his remote on the ground screaming "GOD FUCKING DAMNIT!" Cut back to Tom saying "now in a few months you'll be inaugurated," and Squidward says, "a few months?". (Many fucking unbearable months later timecard) Cut to Squidward taking a seat in the Bikini Bottom White House. "Welcome, president Squidward," says an anchovy in a suit. Squidward looks at a big red button on his desk and says, "ooh, button," and almost presses it until the anchovy stops him saying "sir! That's the button for launching a nuke!" "I thought anchovies only said meep," says Squidward, which offends the anchovy, making him storm out. Another anchovy walks in and says, "mr. President, the country of Russia just issued," but Squidward interrupts him, saying "NUKE THOSE FUCKING BASTARDS STRAIGHT TO HELL," and slams his fist on the nuke button, which causes a nuke to launch to Russia. "Now, as a president, I hereby declare that I get everything for free," says Squidward. "That's insane," begins an anchovy, but Squidward says "i dont care! Oh, and electoral colleges are abolished now, whatever." "Well that isn't bad," an anchovy says. "SHUT UP AND PASS THE LAW ALREADY," Squidward screams as he throws a book at the anchovy. The anchovy runs outside in fear, and Squidward leans on his chair. " (A few months later titlecard also fuck me in the ass daddy) Cut to Squidward buzzing in an anchovy. "What can I do for you sir," says the anchovy. "I have a new law for your to pass," says Squidward. "Uhh, sir, the public are getting very angry about your constant passing of cruel and unneeded laws, and you haven't done a single of your campaign promises," the anchovy states, but Squidward says "will you shut up already?" Just then, a brick is thrown through a wall of the white house and Squidward screams "HEY! THAT'S EXPENSIVE YOU KNOW!" Squidward and the Anchovy walk outside and sees a group of protesters chanting "Impeach Squidward!" Squidward reads a letter on his desk notifying him of his future impeachment trial. "I'LL HAVE THOSE FUCKERS KNOW THAT PERSON CONSENTED," Screams Squidward, and the anchovy looks at him with shock. Cut to Squidward at the court, and the Judge slams his gavel, announcing Squidward will be fully impeached. Squidward screams "FUCK" in court and everyone looks at him. "For Squidward's crimes," begins the judge, "Squidward will be facing a prison sentence of a week." The judge slams his gavel again. Cut to Squidward in jail, and Tom goes up to him and gives him a cake. "Sorry about your impeachment," says Tom. "It's fine," Squidward says. "Oh, you put a nail filer in this cake, didn't you?" "What? No," Tom says. "Sure you didn't," Squidward replies back. "I really didnt-" Tom begins, but Squidward interrupts him, saying "suuuuuuuurrrrrrreeeee you didn't." Tom says, "I give up" and walks out of the Jail. Squidward tries to find a nail filer but ends up ruining the cake and making the jail cell messier, but he doesn't notice. A guard walks by him and says, "pig." Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2019 Category:2019 Episodes Category:2019 Transcripts Category:Locknloaded23 Category:Episodes written by Locknloaded23 Category:Back to Squidville